


残局Endgames

by IkkitousenRZC



Series: 残局 [1]
Category: IkkitousenRZC
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), F/F, F/M, Game: Life is Strange (2015), Inspired by Life Is Strange, Pre-Life Is Strange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkkitousenRZC/pseuds/IkkitousenRZC
Summary: This time, Rachel Gearhardt is The Chosen One.（依然是写得很渣的lis同人文，议员x保镖AU设定注意避雷，不ooc算我输）
Relationships: amberfield - Relationship
Series: 残局 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567348





	残局Endgames

晚上十一点，一个单人病房里。

躺在病床上、刚才还处于轻度昏迷状态的女子猛地睁开双眼。

“喔...这种感觉真的糟透了...”她心里如此说道。

周围十分寂静，只能听到医疗仪器不时发出间断但规律的提示音，她知道自己的一切指标都很正常，同时又看了看自己穿着一套天蓝色的病号——这里是医院，她心知肚明——发生了这种事情，自己也理应会出现在这种地方。

只是现在她急需知道自己最想要见到的人现在在何处。

把头向左转了四十五度，透过监视窗口能看到几个熟悉但又不能说认识的男人正围在一起不停地讨论着一些让他们十分焦虑的事情，连带着她也开始有些不安的情绪。

与此同时，头痛开始让她的脑袋产生一种头崩欲裂的感觉。逐渐清醒过来的女子此刻又紧闭着双眼试图扼杀掉这种已经不断扩散开来的疼痛感，谢天谢地她做到了。

但祸不单行的事情不会就此停止：正当病人想要坐起身来顺便用拳头砸几下自己不听使唤的脑袋时，她发现自己想要抬起的双手已经被手铐紧紧铐住，分别拴在了两边的护栏上，她的左手手腕处还有一条很深的压痕被深深的关注着、收入眼里。

“你他妈开什么玩笑？！”女子心里无奈地怒骂道。

很快，一个穿着西装的男人从外面走了进来，直接坐在了病床西北方向的一张铁椅子上，女子能够清楚的留意到他戴在胸前的证件以及系在腰带上的徽章——她再次无奈地摇了摇头。

嗯，既然自己醒了那也应该到Q&A的环节了：

“我想问一下，为什么我要被戴上手铐？”女子懒懒地举起自己被铐住的左手，一脸认真且严肃的问西装男人。

被问者翘起二郎腿，不慌不忙地告诉她：“我是联邦调查局探员沃伦·格雷厄姆，你能说出你叫什么名字以及工作的单位、为谁工作吗？”

答非所问的联邦特工提出的第一个问题就让女子无可奈何了：这显然是在审问疑犯的语气。

她非常明白他脸不改色、表情十分自然地看着自己是在表达着什么——同样作为执法人员——他的这种显得自己高高在上又占据正义制高点的表达方式无疑是在每分每秒的在鄙视着自己。

女子隐忍着咬了咬牙，然后有些怨气地回答道：“我的名字叫麦克斯·考尔菲德，国会警察，负责保护众议院议长瑞秋·吉尔哈特，”她的宽容到此为止，随后便是讨价还价的争取自己的权益，“现在你能告诉我这里到底是哪里，还有为什么我会被你们拘禁了吗？”

名叫沃伦的探员依然是刚才那副表情回答她：“这里是圣约翰逊医院的加护病房。不用担心，你活的好好的，这里已经是当今世界上最安全的地方了，”沃伦边说边走到麦克斯的身旁，“现在，请你回答我，你能记起自己是为什么会被送到这里的吗？”

注定会无休止的审问，让麦克斯难得被抑制住的头痛前赴后继地涌了进来，要知道当初发生这种类似的事情可要回溯到很久很久以前：

“格雷厄姆探员，你干脆直接他妈告诉我到底这是怎么事吧。”她干脆说出了脏话，减轻头部疼痛之余，也用最直接的方式回敬了对方。

沃伦依然不为所动：“你能回想起的最后一件事情是什么？”

“omfg...”女子则有种想要揍人的冲动，要是她的双手能重获自由。

但在此之前，她还有一件很重要的事情要处理：

“议长女士...吉尔伯特议长现在在哪里？她还好吗？她没事吧？”想起上司现在的安危，麦克斯开始变得十分激动。

“你的上司只是受了轻伤，现在她已经被我们保护起来了。”

“那...总统呢？”

沃伦看了她一眼，然后低下头看着手机，回答道：“肖恩·普莱斯科特总统现在仍然处于昏迷状态，而负责保护他的所有特勤局特工全部阵亡，除了你。当然你也已经说了你是国会警察而非保护总统的特工，但你却是案发现场里唯二的幸存者之一，另一个正是普莱斯科特总统。”

为了防止病床上的伤者选择性失忆，沃伦替她还原了事情的整个经过，然后再一次提问：“所以，警探，请你如实告诉我，到底在现场发生了什么事情，为什么你当时没有保护议长反而会出现在总统身边？”

被问者的头痛到了这个时候变得更加严重，只见她躺在床上皱紧了眉头，被束缚着的两只手也突然握紧了拳头，但此时此刻已经沦为嫌疑犯的她没有任何人愿意为她做点有用的事情。

“麦克斯，事关重大，我需要你务必告诉我你能想起的最后一件事情，当然和它有关的也行。”沃伦依然冷冰冰的对她进行无情的审问，虽然对比之前这次多了一丝委婉。

“我...我要见议长女士...或者总统...现在...”

麦克斯极力地想摆脱这种困境，她有些痛苦的看着坐在自己面前的男人，奢望着他能够满足一下自己的这个不算得寸进尺的要求，又透过检察窗口瞄了一眼站在病房外时刻盯着自己的数名特工和官员，他们的眼神里充满着浓浓的敌视和提防。

看来全世界的人都认定了自己就是今晚这一切的始作俑者，以及如今自作自受的自投罗网之人。

沃伦站了起来，在离开病房之前回复了麦克斯：“很道歉，这是不可能的事情。”

随后病房的房门被轻轻地关上，房间里又只剩下被监禁着的伤者独自承受着只有自己能感受和体会到的痛苦，与世隔绝的感觉让她有种雪上加霜的绝望和无助，虽然她的心里依然在努力适应这个状态，而不是那个一直在牵挂的人。

天杀的联邦特工。

要是有能让自己打开这两个该死的手铐的东西就好了。

另一边，一个私人病房里。

现在算是什么意思，我他妈一个受害者也成嫌疑犯了？

左手手臂被缠满绷带以包扎伤口的女人快要被今晚发生的事情给弄疯了。本来今天算是一个值得庆祝的日子，却没想到意外发生的如此突然且措手不及，她庆幸自己躲过了这场有预谋的浩劫，但纯粹出自内心的不满今晚那些一直在企图要自己死于非命的家伙如此猖狂。

病房里很安静，盘坐在病床上的女人甚至还能听到房门外特工们穿梭往来和交谈的声音——她知道此刻外面有无数名警察和记者守在这栋大楼的每一个角落，可能其中还夹着几个不会就此罢休的刺客——但不管怎么说，美国乃至世界上最安全的地方应该就是自己身处的这个地方了，毕竟今晚所有人都把目光聚焦于自己以及另一个男人的身上，而自己遭遇不测的概率也暂时将到了极低。

除非眼前的这个不知天高地厚的联邦调查局探员想对自己来个出其不意：

“议长女士，我明白现在您的心情，但是我需要您...”他试图平息这位身居要职之人的情绪，但显然今晚没有一个人的情绪是正常的。

“少废话，我要见我的助理。”女人说。

“抱歉，您的助理现在正在接受我们的调查...”

“我要见内森·普莱斯科特，别跟我说他不在这里，除非你想告诉我那混蛋也在接受你们的调查。”

她的咄咄逼人让探员有些无可奈何： “我们会为您争取，但首先...”

话还没说完，房门被人打开，从另一个病房里走过来的沃伦还是一脸木讷肃然的表情面对两人，随后他示意探员离开这里，由自己继续进行这个十分重要的调查工作：

“冷静，议长女士，今晚注定会很漫长，无需多加证明，”他没有坐下，而是走到了这位国会女领袖的面前，换了一种较为温和的方式和她继续沟通，“well，我有一个好消息要告诉您：您想见的人已经醒了。”

金色长发的女人一脸不屑的看着他，反问了一句：“so？”

沃伦若无其事的苦笑道：“很遗憾，她并没有带给我什么好消息，所以，我希望能从您这里得到一些。”

“那我也很遗憾，你又要失望了。”不难听出，愤愤不平的她似乎有种落井下石的感觉。

“不会的，议长女士，”沃伦说，“恰恰相反，你们需要我来还你们一个清白。”

这句话让整个对话突然来了个峰回路转。

什么意思。

我们？清白？

“对，你们。”他诡异一笑，仿佛在解释自己已经读懂了她当前的内心质问，于是毫不掩饰地直抒己见。

政客的私生活大多都是千篇一律，即便在政坛上叱咤风云横扫千军，但归根到底也不过是凡胎肉体，在物欲横流的物质世界里没有任何人能够避开七情六欲及其带来的风险和利益，即便伟大如圣贤豪杰之士也难逃情感纠葛的陷阱及其带来的无穷灾难。

她一个女中豪杰更加不会成为例外。

“我洗耳恭听，探员。”有些倔强的女人倒很想看看这个联邦特工能有什么能耐撬开自己的嘴。

“那好，容许我先问一下，您知道你的这位保镖有一个五千万美元的海外账户吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

——嗯，她否认了。

“她跟了您多久，议长女士？”

“不记得了。”

——开始狡辩了。

“不会的，你记得清清楚楚。”

“难道我有必要记得一个对我政治生涯无关轻重的人跟随我多久？”

——恰到好处的反问，致命的失误。

“当然。”

“你想说什么，探员？”

——沃伦赢了。

“她对您忠心耿耿，为了您愿意赴汤蹈火，而您却说她对您无关要紧？”

面对沃伦的这个问题，女人竟然顿时变得语塞。

他应该或多或少知道自己的一些事情了吧，至少是自己和她的。

妈的该死的联邦特工。

......

————————————————

一年前。

“布鲁克！布鲁克·斯科特，你他妈又死哪去了？！”

民主党加利福尼亚州议员瑞秋·吉尔哈特快要被白宫的一个电话给搞疯了。面对总统秘书的突然来电，事业一直处于低潮时期的她听完这个电话后仿佛像蹦极时坠到最低处的游客般，被这触底反弹回到高海拔的刺激感杀了个措手不及。

时间来到一月中旬，总统肖恩·普莱斯科特发表完国情咨文仅仅不到一个星期的时间，竟然会亲自邀请自己——仅仅连任了六届、从来都与权力中心沾不着边的新生代国会议员亲自到白宫——与自由世界的领袖对话。

连“大内总管”幕僚长这一关都直接跳过了？

有问题，而且问题大了去了。

而偏偏就是这个时候，自己那个一点都不靠谱的助手跟自己有样学样的玩起失踪来了？

要不是看在当初和你在洛杉矶“相依为命”、风雨同舟的份上，我应该早就把你干掉的：

“对，是我，我后悔了，现在给你十分钟时间给我滚去白宫。再说一遍，是白，宫！记住，十分钟，要不然今晚你别指望能活过明天！”

发完语音短信的女人把手机狠狠的丢在桌上，无奈地叹了口气瘫坐在椅子上。办公室里少了一个话痨晚期的婊砸确实安静了许多，其中电视被调成静音的功劳也占了不少——它一直在播放着总统肖恩·普莱斯科特发表国情咨文演讲的片段——瑞秋看了一遍又一遍，作为这场年度盛典的参与者她乐在其中、对此依然保持着一贯的幻想和憧憬。

新任总统肖恩·普莱斯科特在其执政的第一年里可谓是建树颇多，不仅凭借百日执政开了个好局，也给人们留下了干实事和一诺千金、言出必行的完美形象。

进入第二个四分之一世纪以来，美国的经济发展形势虽仍比较乐观，但面对亚洲某国不可阻挡的经济腾飞的残酷现实下，它的“世界第一”地位已经岌岌可危。面对这种严峻局面，商人出身、美国历史上第一个来自俄勒冈州的总统在今年的国情咨文演讲里多次提到了关于中小企业要继续提高企业的经济效益和社会效益，似乎已经在暗示他将会在这一年里的工作重心重新转移到经济领域上。

要是他找自己的目的正是关于这个的话，那他就找对人了：早在第一次当选议员之前，瑞秋所专注和钻研的事情正是如何解决中小企业融资和发展壮大的难题针对这个问题和具体涉及的领域她早就设计了无数种方案，还是日以继夜、废寝忘食的那种辛勤耕耘才能够创造出来的理想蓝图计划，这也正是她能够获得加州不少工商界支持而久坐议员之位的一个重要原因。

但都说理想很丰满，现实很骨感，作为资本主义世界毋庸置疑的头号强国，所谓的上层建筑和经济基础根本才不在乎这种被视为“拔苗助长”且“拿起石头砸自己脚”的方案能够拯救那些活在水深火热中的潜在的未来政商界精英，他们要的不是持续发展和稳健改革的战略，而是能维持寡头格局和继续卷走下层血汗钱的延期政策。

毕竟这里是华盛顿，掌权者可不会把自己所拥有的东西拱手相让给任何人，施舍是一种十分愚蠢和危险至极的行为。

去他妈的大佬，去他妈的巨鳄。

我毕生的梦想就是把你们踩在脚下，让你们重新尝尝被人支配和控制的滋味，一群追求及时行乐，哪怕死后洪水滔天还不让别人有好日子过的小人。

就算只是一颗微不足道的小齿轮也有翻身做主人、妄图弄停机器运转的野心，不是吗？

没时间沉浸在未来一朝得志的美梦中，瑞秋抬手看了看手表，留给自己的时间显然不足以让自己做好十足准备与总统长篇大论，事到如今也只能死马当活马医了——去你的布鲁克——她拿起了几份文件，穿上外套便匆匆离开自己的办公室打算独自驱车前往白宫。

然而刚打开办公室的门，一名身穿正装的女子随即出现在眼前，从有些呼吸急促的样子可以得知她是赶在死线前赶到这里的：

“额，您好吉尔哈特议员，我是......新来的保镖......抱歉我第一次来到国会大厦所以......”女子一直大口的喘着气，随后断断续续地做了最简短的自我介绍和解释迟到的原因。

虽然根本就没这个必要。

瑞秋对此毫不在意，没有再给她喘息的时间但极为罕见的命令她：“走，现在送我去白宫，我已经要迟到了。”然后从她的身边快速走过，朝着前往正门的走廊前进。

她可不想像她那样子去到白宫，给所有人留下笑柄。

来不及反应过来，自称新保镖的女子连忙调头尝试跟上她的步伐，不忘补了句：“是的，女士。”

她们很快就走出了国会大厦，坐进那辆为国会议员配备的大型黑色SUV座驾里。瑞秋在她恭敬又拘谨的给自己打开车门后——她竟然对此有种受宠若惊的感觉——于后排落座，并随即拿起几份文件开始浏览是否有细节需要修改。快速坐到驾驶位上的女保镖也不敢懈怠，汽车引擎发动了不到三秒的时候便将它开了出去，朝着白宫方向快速行驶。

“我怎么没听说过国会警察局给我换了保镖？克莱恩呢？”审阅着文件的瑞秋突然问她。

且不说国会警察局局长是她的大学同学的父亲，即便是情报机构部门负责人或者军中的一些高级将领都和这位年轻的吉尔哈特议员有着或多或少的合作关系甚至是盟友关系，但有时过于谨小慎微的政治人物实在难免对这些无需上心的人事变换感到蹊跷。

尤其是她这种始终缺少安全感的女人：

“克莱恩生病了，是局里临时安排我前来负责您的安全的，女士。”看着前方路况，女保镖有些紧张的回答她。

“想不到国会警察现在也开始有女警探了，这可不是一个好的方向，要知道男人们的脑袋里装的都不是什么好东西，”瑞秋突然找到了文件里其中一点存在着一些问题，于是拿起钢笔在需要修改的地方标记了一下，然后说，“还是说，对于我这种女议员，你们有特殊对待的方案？”

“我...我不知道，女议员...我只是...”

她支支吾吾的样子让瑞秋突然有些想笑，奈何自己的身份不允许这样做，还要保持那该死的矜持。

其实她还挺可爱的。

她那从来就不是单纯的内心里真的这样觉得。

“你叫什么名字？”瑞秋问。

“麦克斯，麦克斯·考尔菲德，女士。”她回答。

听到这个名字，瑞秋有些若有所思的样子——麦克斯透过后视镜窥探到她的每一个动作以及她那张依然美丽的脸——但只持续了几秒钟她便低下头继续浏览着放在翘起的二郎腿上的文件。

连一声都没哼过。

对于麦克斯而言这是件好事，因为她终于发现自己从上车的那一刻起便一直在留意着议员的一举一动。虽然算不上年轻，但在政坛却俨然是“颜值担当”的瑞秋议员一直都是媒体报道里出现次数最多最频繁的女性国会议员，甚至有一家报刊直接称她为“年度最性感女神”。虽然去年七月就已经开始四十岁这个人生新阶段，但瑞秋的容貌和气质却始终和大学时期保持不变，甚至在网上有不少人为此还找到了她高中和大学时期的照片拿来和现在的她做对比。

得出的结果却是：二十年如一日，除了身高略有提升之外瑞秋几乎没有任何变化，反而还越来越漂亮。

她就是这么个独特迷人又违反常规的存在，在成熟和理性之余更多了一丝任性和自信，让人觉得她即便不混迹政坛也照样在娱乐圈或模特界大放异彩，或者像罗纳德·里根和阿诺·施瓦辛格那样在演艺圈打拼出自己的事业，“包装好自己”，然后再进军政坛，成为美国历史上的又一个特立独行的政治家。

最要命的是，几乎没有人能够拒绝她的美。

但这也仅局限于一般人，并不包括政客。要进那些人的法眼靠的不是女性本身所具有的特征，而是那最纯粹而毫不抽象的物质来达成共识。

“考尔菲德警探。”瑞秋突然喊了她的名字。

她连忙应答：“是的，女士？”

“专心开车，不要再看我了。”

本来没有再盯着后视镜的双眼突然瞪的比金鱼还大，出于本能的偷瞄了只有零点几秒的时间又因为前面的话而被动地收了回来。

心跳声变得更像是定时炸弹计时器在倒数着，仿佛短时间内这种感觉都缓和不下来了。

不，麦克斯，你完蛋了。

坐在驾驶位上的女子试图平息自己越来越强烈的紧张感，但自己的脸也开始感受到温度正在不断飙升，触发高温警报也是时间问题了，但此时此刻她的处境也是很尴尬的：既不能承认自己的所作所为，又不能因为自己的身体和动作而暴露了一切，若非来到十字路口等红灯的话，估计自己会迫不得已地收到一张超速罚单了。

只是万万没想到这位一直专心致志地钻研着自己亲手设计的文件方案的女人居然能用余暇观察到自己一直在进行着的“秘密行动”——尽管早高峰时期还没告一段落，但今天唯独通往白宫的道路状况却异常的好——这才给了她一再纵容自己“犯罪”的机会。

都说瑞秋·吉尔哈特不仅是个身材和容貌都十分迷人的女性国会议员，而且还是一个擅长研究和揣摩对方的“观察者”——且不说搞政治的都需要能读透一个人的内心这些所谓的“基本技能”，但自己好歹也算是受过专业训练的执勤人员，竟然如此轻易就被一个政客看出了自己的行动——麦克斯仅仅跟她相处了不到二十分钟就已经领略到了这种人的可怖之处。

十字路口的红灯亮了，而黑色车辆已即将超出实线范围，回过神来的麦克斯及时踩了刹车，但无疑这已经是要被上司投诉的节奏了。

准备好创下最快被解雇记录吧，菜鸟。

“放松，警探。”坐在后座的瑞秋放下了手上的文件，耐人寻味的说。

“接下来才是真正考验我们的时候呢。”


End file.
